Cedrella Black (MurderousPigeon)
|Alias = Calley |Title = Mrs |species = Human (Witch) |gender = Female |height = 5'11 |hair = Red(Youth) Greying Blonde (Later life) |eyes = Blue |skin = Pale |family = * Arcturus Black II (father) † * Lysandra Yaxley (mother)† * Charis Crouch (sister)† * Callidora Malfoy (sister)† * Postumia Malfoy (Niece)† * Petronia Malfoy (Niece) * Septimus Weasley (husband)† * Arthur Weasley (Son) * Jacob Weasley (Son) * Billius Weasley (Son)† * Dartagnan Weasley (Son) * Richard Weasley (Son)† Arthur's * Bill Weasley (Grandson) * Charlie Weasley (Grandson) * Edward Weasley (Grandson) * Percy Weasley (Grandson) * Fred Weasley (Grandson) * George Weasley (Grandson) * Ron Weasley (Grandson) * Ginny Weasley (Granddaughter) * Stephen Weasley (Grandson) Jacob's * Mateo Weasley (Grandson) * Azra Chambers (née Weasley) (Granddaughter) * Evita Weasley (granddaughter) * Faizel Weasley (grandson) * Luciano Weasley (grandson) * Safya Weasley (granddaughter) * Zahra Weasley (granddaughter) Billius' (All muggles, all Adopted) * Grant Black(Grandson) * Faye Black(Granddaughter) * Nicolas Black(Grandson)† Dartagnan's * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (grandson) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (grandson) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (granddaughter) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Granddaughter)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (grandson)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Granddaughter) Richard's * Lyn Weasley (granddaughter) * Ed Weasley (grandson) * Tris Weasley (grandson) * Tilly Weasley (granddaughter) |Animagus = Black Bear |Boggart = Devil's Snare |Wand = Applewood, 16 inches unicorn hair. Carved delicately with an apple blossoms in bloom |Patronus = Black Bear |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = Weasley Family |job = Sale's assistant Flourish and Blot's (Work was hard to come by after being branded a blood traitor) }} Early Life Cedrella is the middle child of Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Yaxley born in Walton on the Naze on the 5th of January 1913. She had an younger sister Charis who would later become a Death Eater, and a elder sister Callidora, who married into the Longbottom family. Cedrella was one of the few Black's to step away from tradition and be sorted into Gryffindor, she pleaded with the Sorting Hat that doing so would make her miscible which he denied claiming the opposite. Life at Hogwarts In her first years at Hogwarts Cedrella isolated herself in a weak attempt at pleasing her family. Instead she focused on her studies excelling in transfiguration, potions and Runes many believed she could have a promising career in any of these subjects. By her third year, Cedrella had made herself more open to her fellow Gryffindors and making friends with others in her house. This included Muggleborns much to the ire of her parents. Her Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black was headmaster during her first year at Hogwarts, despite being unpopular with almost everyone he encouraged Cedrella in her studies before his death in 1925. Meeting Septimus Cedrella met Septimus Weasley while in her fifth year at Hogwarts and while he was in his sixth. The two hit off almost immediately and soon began to visit Hogsmeade together. This did not go unnoticed by her younger sister Charis, who reported back to their parents. By her final year at Hogwarts, the animosity between Cedrella and the rest of the Black family had reached a tipping point. During the Christmas break, Cedrella was given the option to either marry Jerome Malfoy or be exiled from the family for good. The latter of which she chose. Time after Hogwarts in 1935, Cedrella and Septimus were married, and living in Diagon Ally. Both had trouble finding respectable jobs within the wizzarding world Septimus kept his job at the ministry after angering the Black's but remained in a very Junior position until long after what would be considered appropriate for his skill set. Cedrella worked (still works) as a Sales Assistant in Flourish & Blot's. A job that while she was grateful for, was not highly paid in the 1930's. By 1946, Cedrella and Septimus had enough money to buy a small cottage in the Dorset Countryside, both commuted into work from this picturesque cottage. in 1950 the couple had their first children twin sons Arthur and Jacob born on the 6th of February. They went on to have three other sons Billius, born on the 14th September 1955. Their Next and oftentimes most concerning son Dartagnan Weasley was born on the 7th of May 1960. Their youngest son, Richard Weasley was born on the 1st of January 1962. School & Careers of Her sons When sending her eldest two sons Arthur and Jacob to Hogwarts, Cedrella was surprised to find how much things had changed in the last twenty or so years since she attended the institution the new Headmaster, Armando Dippet was far more accepting of Muggleborns and Blood Traitors than his predecessor. Both Arthur and Jacob were sorted into Gryffindor during the 1961 school year. At some point Arthur did an exchange program to Ilvermorny school. In 1966 her third son Billius, was sorted into Gryffindor like his elder brothers before him. During the 1971 school year her penultimate son Dartagnan started at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff, while this was Initially a source for concern for Cedrella as being the odd one out is not fun, his abysmal grades concerned her far more. Her youngest son Richard began attending Hogwarts in 1973 and like most of his brothers was sorted into Gryffindor. Her son, Arthur went on to become a ministry worker, in the Missuse of Muggle Artifacts office eventually becoming it's head. He Married Molly Prewett with whom he had nine children. Jacob, Arthur twin became a magical chef at a highly prestigious wizzarding restaurant. He Married Marisol Molenero and has seven children with her. Her middle son Billus, confessed to his parents that he was gay in the summer of 1970. This did not bother either Cedrella or Septimus in the slightest and both were supportive of him at the time. His partner was a very very very distant cousin of the familly, Castor Black. Together they adopted three muggle children. Unfortunately, Billius died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Shortly after hearing the news Castor had a heart attack dying a day later. Cedrella now raises their children. Dartagnan, always a bit of an odd duck his first job was as a junior professor in the Muggle studies department at Hogwarts, this job ended due to his tendency to start fires in the classroom, it had been funny while he attended Hogwarts, concerning while he was a teacher. After his dismissal Arthur helped his little brother out and gave him a position in the Muggle artifacts office. Unfortunately due to an accident Dartagnan set fire to Cornelius Fudge who would go on to become minister for magic. His next job was as a muggle postman, which also ended badly, resulting in a criminal investigation into Dartagnan. During this time he hired lawyer and squib Alyssandra Lovegood, with whom her entered a long term partnership. He found work again as a Milkman. and had six children with her two of which died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He has since regained his teaching position at Hogwarts. Her youngest son Richard became a Magizoologist, then a Magical Wildlife Photographer. He married Joanna Tyler and had four children with her. Both Joanna and Richard died during the second wizzarding war. Grandchildren Cedrella has twenty nine grandchildren and approximately thirty two great grandchildren. She remembers most their names, and birthdays. Usually. However she forgets one of Arthur's children he's stuck up and kind of annoying and at some point he abandoned the rest of the family. First Wizzarding War During the first wizzarding war, Cedrella kept a low profile due to her status as a blood traitor. Despite having not spoken to or seen her family for years, her sister Charis Crouch who unlike her grandson Bartie was a known Death Eater began to send her threatening howlers. Eventually Charis found Cedrella and Septimus and engaged both of them in a duel in a vein attempt to 'purify the family' the result of this duel was the capture of Charis, and her imprisonment in Azkaban, and the death of Septimus from a blood boiling curse. Seccond Wizzarding War During the second wizzarding war Cedrella suffered many losses once again. The first loses were of her youngest son and his wife Richard and Jo Weasley. Both were murdered by Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy. She also lost her Third son, Billius During the Battle of Hogwarts when he was hit by the killing curse by an unknown assailant. His husband Castor died of a heart attack the next day. This left Cedrella to raise their two younger children as their eldest son was in his 20's. Also during the Battle of Hogwarts she lost two of her Grandchildren Beryl and Rufus. Death Eater Maja Rosier killed Rufus in a surprise attack, before briefly dueling Beryl killing her. Before herself being killed in self defense by her son. Later Later Later Life Cedrella currently still works one shift a week at Flourish & Blot's a job she's had most of her adult life. She is currently the Saturday night shift manager. Since 1998, Cedrella has been raising Faye and Nicolas Black and supporting the elder of the three, Grant Black while he attended university, all three were the adoptive children of Billius. Nicolas unfortunately died aged twenty in a Motorcycle accident. Cedrella still likes to keep close tabs on all of her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She also frequents the Nervous Nymph if there is something good playing there on a Saturday night. Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Black Family Category:The Black Family Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Witches Category:Fuckyou Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars